Comment en est-on arrivé là ?
by Zarushi
Summary: TRADUCTION. Auteur.e original.e : caswingsuniverse. Suite à un bref contact physique, Dean et Castiel deviennent accro à la présence de l'autre. Il leur a fallu l'intervention de Benny pour qu'ils se rendent compte de la fréquence à laquelle ils se touchent dernièrement. UA lycée, main dans la main. Fluff.


**AN** : _Ceci est une traduction, postée avec l'aimable autorisation de son auteur-e original-e : **caswingsuniverse**. Le titre original est _ How Did It End Up Like This? _, si vous parlez anglais, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser une review :)_

 _Quant à moi, c'est ma première publication, soyez sympas ;)_

* * *

Dean n'a jamais vraiment compris le tabou qui entoure les démonstrations d'affection en public. Il fait un câlin à son frère tous les matins quand il le dépose à l'école. Il fait la bise à Jo quand ils se disent au revoir dans le hall. Il prend les mains de Charlie dans les siennes quand elle parle de sa dernière visite à sa mère à l'hôpital. Dean n'est pas du genre sentimental, mais quand il s'agit de ceux à qui il tient, il n'arrive à s'exprimer que par le toucher.  
Castiel, c'est le contraire. C'est d'une certaine distance qu'il exprime ses sentiments, à l'aide de phrases soigneusement choisies. Gabriel est le seul qui semble interagir physiquement avec le benjamin des Novak, en admettant que lui pincer les joues soit une marque d'affection.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est certain de comment c'est arrivé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. Castiel connaît Charlie, mais les deux garçons n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté. Puis un jour, en classe, Dean avait posé sa main sur le coude de Castiel pour éviter que, lors de son passage, Castiel ne lui marche dessus par mégarde. Le contact avait fait sursauter Cas, qui avait fixé Dean alors qu'il s'éloignait. Ainsi commença cette étrange et réciproque addiction.

La deuxième fois où ils s'étaient touchés, c'était Castiel qui avait attrapé le poignet de Dean pour l'empêcher de sortir de la salle de classe. Dean s'était retourné et avait haussé un sourcil, résultant en un Castiel rougissant qui avait aussitôt libéré le poignet de Dean. Il lui avait tendu le livre que Dean avait failli oublier sous sa table. Dean s'était éclairci la gorge, avait hoché la tête en signe de remerciement, et avait pris le livre.  
La fois d'après, Castiel lui avait touché l'épaule pour l'informer que Charlie et lui avaient prévu une séance de travail. Puis, lors de ladite séance, Dean avait laissé son genou rencontrer celui de Castiel sous la table. Puis, au lycée, Castiel avait attrapé les cordons de la capuche de Dean pour les remettre à la même hauteur, et avait laissé sa main sur le torse du garçon. Puis Dean avait caressé la joue de Castiel avec son pouce quand la barbe du garçon s'était mise à pousser.

Là, ils assistent à leur cours d'anglais commun, en fin de journée. Castiel s'est retourné sur son siège, un bras posé sur la table de Dean, pendant qu'il répond aux questions de la feuille d'exercices donnée par la prof. Dean travaille les mêmes exercices, sans prêter attention à ses doigts qui parcourent le bras de Castiel de bas en haut et de haut en bas, tout en fredonnant du Metallica. Castiel jette de temps en temps un œil à Dean pour vérifier à quelle question le garçon en est, mais il ne pipe mot quant aux douces mains qui courent le long des veines de son poignet. Il n'essaie pas non plus de camoufler son sourire de contentement.

Benny les regarde un instant tous les deux, puis se penche pour tapoter la table de Dean avec son stylo. Dean et Castiel lèvent les yeux, affichant la même expression hybride de curiosité et de légère contrariété. Benny ricane, puis montre la main de Dean, toujours posée sur le poignet de Castiel, et demande :

— Vous sortez ensemble ?

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillent et ses joues virent au rouge vif. Il regarde brièvement Castiel, qui sourit à Benny malgré des joues rosies. Dean balbutie :

— Qu-quoi ?

Castiel jette un regard interrogateur à Dean, en se penchant et lui serrant la main. Ses yeux bleus brillent d'un éclat que Dean a déjà vu, un éclat qui le terrifie. Castiel murmure d'une voix grave :

— Il demande si nous entretenons une relation homosexuelle, Dean.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, mais garde la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

— Merci de l'explication, vieux. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Castiel répond par un ricanement, et se redresse en caressant avec son pouce les phalanges de Dean. Ce dernier regarde leurs mains. C'est vrai, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissent, mais ils ont rattrapé des années de conversations en quelques semaines à peine. Dean connaît Castiel aussi bien qu'il connaît l'intérieur de son Impala. Il sait ce qui motive le garçon, il sait ce qui le déstabilise. Il veut faire en sorte que tout aille bien pour lui. Castiel l'écoutait parler jusqu'aux aurores, riait à ses blagues, et comprenait ses peurs. La question de Benny tourne dans la tête de Dean pendant quelques secondes, résonne dans ses oreilles, et se diffuse jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa respiration en est rendue difficile pendant un court instant. Dean soulève leurs mains, et embrasse le pouce de Castiel. Dean sourit en voyant l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage de Castiel, puis se tourne à nouveau vers Benny. Le garçon leur sourit, rit un peu en se redressant.

— Content pour toi, frangin.

Dean lance un sourire radieux, et son regard rencontre à nouveau les grands yeux de Castiel. Il avait dissimulé ses sentiments ces dernières semaines, craignant de faire fuir Dean parce qu'il n'aurait pas su contrôler son béguin. Il rougit, penche la tête pour se cacher. Il entend la voix douce et presque interrogative de Dean dire :

— Je t'emmène ce week-end. C'est un rendez-vous.

Castiel cherche le regard de Dean, le souffle coupé court par la stupéfaction. Ses lèvres se séparent, puis il sourit.

— Ça me plairait bien.

Avec un hochement de tête et un sourire satisfait, Dean retourne à son travail. Castiel fait de même, toujours un peu rouge. Dean libère la main de Castiel, et recommence à caresser son bras. Il essaie de résister à la bouffée d'orgueil qui monte en lui lorsqu'il repère les frissons sur la peau de son ami — désormais petit ami.


End file.
